Some perculiars are made
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Miss Peregrine has heard of a half ghost in need. Sounds Peculiar. I don't own DP or Miss Peregrine
1. Chapter 1

Dear Miss Peregrine

A rare accordance has occurred today, a very rare one. A perrculiar child was made. Master Daniel Fenton had an accident with a ghost portal (a future invention) which permently changed his DNA, making him half ghost. I did a quick test, and he can enter loops, but his eyes wouldn't be desirable to hollows

The only reason I'm asking you to care for him is the fact that his parents hunt the very thing he is.

If you are willing to take the case, please come to my loop in Amity Park, America, 1455

Thankyou

Miss Swallow

Miss Perigrin stared at the letter. A half ghost. He was half dead. That was very perrculiar. He was perrculiar. And Miss Peregrin NEVER said no to a perculiar child.

"Miss Bloom," said Miss Perergrine "alert the others I will be gone for a few hours, but I will be back in time to reset the loop," she then thought about it. What if she wasn't? "actually," she said, catching the girl just as she was leaving " alert everyone that we will be leaving in a hour," Emma nodded and left the room.

Dear Miss Swallow

I have taken up your offer to take Master Daniel Fenton into my care...

 **writer- did you love it? Hate it? Leave your comments down below?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- for this to work, sending mail between loops takes 5 years so Danny can do all his powers. This will also include my OC Scarlett. If u don't know her, read the Scarlett File on Danny Phantom:Muggle Ghost**

* * *

we were finally in America.

"Right, Millard, Emma, you are to find Mister Fenton. Millard was, of course, naked, but Emma was dressed in the time- a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. They nodded, leaving the loop.

Right, let's find Daniel and get out of here," said Emma.

And, in a flash, a glowing boy with show white hair and glowing green eyes flew past, at record speed.

"Hello, can you tell us where we'll find Daniel Fenton?"

"Your looking right at him," said the boy, a flash of blinding light, he was transformed into the boy we were looking for.

"Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, world saver and half ghost at your service. Why are you desiring to meet me, fair maiden," he turnd to Millard "your hairs sticking up a little,"

"were perculiars, and we are wondering if you would like to join us in the care of Miss Peregrin." Daniel suddenly zoomed out, his eyes glassed over.

"sorry, but no," he said with a grin "be careful, you don't want to get a Scar-lett," he laughed as if what he said was a joke, transformed and flew off.

"We need to report this to Miss Peregrine..,"


	3. Chapter 3

"and he coud see me!" exclaimed Millard, "no one can see me!"

"so, he turned from a ghost to a human, back to a ghost and flew off," said Enoch, sarcastically "half ghosts don't exsist, and no one can see invisable boys,"

"if you don't believe me, you can come with me when we go get him," said Miss Peregrine, "did he say anything weird?""now you menching it, he said something strange before he flew off," said Emma, and Millards hat moved, indicating his invisable head had nodded, "he said ,don't get a scar-lett,"

"ow, no, children, we're going down there NOW," said Miss Peregrine, her face slightly flustered

* * *

"Scarlett, where are you?" Danny questioned. He had checked her mums house, and her dads, and she wasn't at either. He was flying to her uncles clock tower (her uncle is Clockwork) when he noticed a tent pitched outside. Outside, sat Scarlett, on her IPhone. Her ghost sense went off, a glowing green.

"hi, Danny,"she said, not taking her eyes of her IPhone.

"why are you here?" he asked, "wait that's not the point, we have a code Ymbryne."

"Buttercups!" she said, accedently throwing her IPhone of the floating island. "Opps," she said, before zipping down to grab it. "did you do a pun..." "yeah," "good," "why did you tell me to not trust them?" "let me tell you?"

* * *

"Scarlett was another half ghost like Master Daniel, the only diffrence is she was born like this. She nearly joined us, but didn't for 2 reasons, 1, she was in no danger and 2, she is a time ghost and got so annoyed of people asking her to turn into a bird, thinking she was an Ymbryne, and she has a really short fuze,"


	4. Chapter 4

The modern streetlights glimmered through the darkness of the sky when the perculiars arrived. The childrens eyes squinted, used to only the twinkling stars to light up the velvet of night. Come on, children, put on your future clothes and follow me.

* * *

Dani, with only a few days till Danny's death day, was flying around the mall. Not literally though, as a ghost would attract to much attention. Her long hair was tucker under her beanie, because if they checked the records, there was no Danielle Fenton, but there was a Daniel Fenton if worse came to worse, she could pretend to be him

* * *

"There he is!" shouted Emma, pointing at the raven haired child in the music store. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, red shorts and a red beanie. Hugh pounced on the child, dragging her away, the shop completely empty. He ripped off the beanie, and long, black locks tumbled around the shoulders

"who are you people?" she asked, "no, that doesn't matter, I'm Goin' Ghost," and the same transformation came over her, like Daniel. The perculiars, both confused and scared at the glowing green eyed ghost girl. Once they were back in the 1930s, Emma turned to Enoch, "No, half ghosts don't exsist, do they?"

"that doesn't matter, right now we need to sort out this out," said Miss Peregrine, separating the two children

"told you," muttered Emma

* * *

 **writer- can we get 5 more comments? I know you can do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer- someone asked me who will go, if anyone, and, let's just say I have been drawing a Phantom in the style of 1940s. I have a plan...**

 **On with the story**

 **(I had to rewrite this because my phone lost 3G whilst saving)**

* * *

"DANNY" "SCARLETT"

the partners heard the cries for help from deep in the Ghost Zone. The pair shot off at there top speed of 543 mph, reaching the Fenton Portal in seconds. Apon arivel, they transformed into their human forms. They dashed up the stairs to the main living space of the house. On the white sofa, stained light green with ectoplasm that refused to come out, lay Dani.

And Danny's parents...

"Danny" said his mother, her tone familiar to the halfas as the tone she used on ghosts. "Why was this young girl found unconscious on our doorstep, before screaming out you and your friends names?" Danny rubbed his neck, but Scarlett stepped in

"Danielle," she exclaimed, surprised everyone including Dani, for she hadn't been Danielle since she lived with Vlad. "You escaped your kidnapper," the room was silent as the 2 girls hugged.

"Danielle's my cousin and she got kidnapped by Vlad Masters, along with Danny. I saved Danny but I couldn't save Danielle," she said, letting deliberate tears run down her face.

"come on Jack, it's time to visit an old friend," said Maddie, followed by Jack. Once the ghost hunters had left, Danny turned to Dani and asked

"why are you here?" to which she replied

"I saw perculiars..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer- hi**

* * *

"hello, Vlad," said Maddie, ecto gun in hand, her voice snarky and unforgiving. The billionaire stepped out of a rare patch of the well- lit enterence hall.

"Maddie!" he excamed, before turning to her acomplise "and Jack," faking the same infusiasm as Maddie

"hello, Vlad," said Maddie, not trying to disguise her disgust for the man "we have come to discuss the kidnapping of Daniel and his friends little sister Danielle," she expected the man to have reconition, and either to plead mercy or run away. But instead, he started to laugh.

"Maddie, Maddie, you silly fool. Danielle isn't Scarlett's sister and I didn't kidnap her. I created her. She is Daniels clone. Effectially his twin."

"but why would you clone Danny?"

"take a look at this video," On Vlads large cinema screen, a series of Danny and Dani "Going Ghost". And The Fenton's faces fell.

"Danny was Phantom,"

"Danny's a freak!"

"An Abonimation"

"We must destroy him" **(i don't believe this would happen but it must for the story)**

"were coming for you, Phantom,"

* * *

The Dairy King heard everything that was said

"by gumballs, I got to warn Danny, don't you know,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Writer- am I the only one who thinks Dora's castle was in a loop. Just saying**

* * *

" _maths, maths, maths, why can't there be a ghost attack. They there will be something to do_ ," thought Danny, before his ghost sense went off.

" _you jinked it, Danny,_ " mind linked Scarlett, surprising him, as he thought his thoughts were private. Scarlett's eyes sparkled, and she clutched her clock necklace, and the world was tinged a mix of blue, pink and green, and the low chattering suddenly haulted. Danny knew what to do- Go Ghost. It had become a lot easier to be Phantom with the Time Halfa as a friend. Just outside the maths, the Dairy King floated, stuck in time. Scarlett stuck one of her time badges on the Dairy King ycloak, and he sprang to life like a wind-up toy.

"Danny, Vlad told the Fentons about your halfa status and they have come to hunt you and Dani," he that flew off into a horse drawn carriage and vanished. Scarlett turned to Danny

"Danny, find Dani and run,"

* * *

"Take this," said the blonde, passing a blue blouse, red skirt, red hair bow and a pare of white slip on shoes to Dani and a white shirt, red tie, and white shoes to Danny. The 2 raven haired children stood around, awkwardly, so the blond ordered

"In the changing room, NOW!"

When they exited, there was a women with raven black hair so black it was almost blue, and a similar colour stood there, as far away from the 13 year old as possible, but it was not clear as to how desided to make this move.

"Hello children," said the strange lady "I'm Miss Peregrin, who are you"

"I'm Daniel Fe-Phantom (no way he was a Fenton now) and this is my sister Danielle Phantom." Miss Peregrin nodded, and indicated them to follow her into a dark corner. Before entering, they heard Scarlett yell

"hey Fenturds, never mind ghost, you couldn't catch a cold, you didn't realise your own son was an a ghost,"

Danny smirked, before vanishing into the loop.


	8. Chapter 8

**3 months later**

* * *

"And here are the twins and the Phantoms are in their tower," said Miss Peregrine

"Wait, the Phantoms? And didn't Bronwin have a brother?" Asked Jacob, Jake and Portman.

"The Phantom Twins came into my care a couple of months ago and, apart from a small amount of noise, there have been no sight of them or Victors upstairs"

"Can I go see the Phantoms?" Jacob asked. Grandpa hadn't told him of the mysterious Phantom Twins so the young man was even more curious than usual.

"I..I wouldn't recommend it," said Emma, "their perculiarity is more dangerous than most and Daniel is very protective of his younger sister, something about a fruitloop vampire..." Jacob nodded, and looked up at the square tower. A low buzzing of electricity came from the tower, not that it could be.

There was no electricity in the 1940s

A small explosion came from the open windows and a few sparks floated past. Whilst the 1940s children and Miss Peregrine were turned around in confusion, Jacob snuk off in the direction of the tower.

* * *

 **Jacobs POV**

* * *

The stairs were dusty and creaked as I climbed up the steep steps. They hadn't been used in years, so how the siblings had got up there, I had no idea. I arrived at a door, painted black, with a white D and P symbol on it.

Inside was a room with a black carpeted floor and white walls. There was a luminus green table, covered with crumbs and 2 green armchairs. Off the room, were 3 doors, each with a sign on it. The room on the left said "Dani's Room", the one on the left said "Danny's Room" and the one in the middle said "Phantom Works". I approached the middle door, but it was locked and bolted so I went to explore their bedrooms. "Danis Room" had birch floorboards, with a black rug with the same symbol as the door. A green 4 poster bed, with a luminous green bear sat on the right. Wallpaper covered with white stars glistened behind the white wardrobe. I next went into "Danny's Room", which had the same floorboards, with a black rug with a green planet with the usual symobol. A black bed with a green headboard and black sheets (with the DP symbol). There was planet wallpaper on the walls with a baby mobil of stars, planets and rockets. A small, green wardrobe sat on the back wall. I exited, finding no clues, only to find a 12 year old girl in a blue dress and a red bow in her jet black hair meeting my blue eyes with her own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes flashing green, and her voice like a doll in a horror movie, so I backed away slowly towards the exit, only to bang into her brother. Almost identical to his sister, just with shorter hair and a muscular frame. Despite thevfact that he looked 14, and I was 16, he was towering over me. It took me a moment to realise his boots didn't touch the floor.

The boy was floating!

And I ran


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob ran down the tower, right into Emma, making her fall into the mud. "Sorry," said Jacob, but Emma dusted it off and said "no worries, it'll be gone tomorrow, when we reset the loop," Jacob didn't know what a loop was, but didn't questioned her."you went to see the Phantoms, didn't you?" Jacob nodded, and Emma groaned. "I warned you Danny was protective of his sister, if you want to see them properly, go with Millard, they like him for some reason- I think it's an invisibility thing," Jacob felt a tap on his shoulder, and it was the invisible boy. "Hey, Jacob, do you want to play football?" he asked, and a plan formed Jocobs head- he really was a curious child- "Shall we go get Danny; ask him to play?" "sure," and the dashed up the creaky staircase, to the room. On the neon green table, was a note. It read 'Gone to celebrate Dani's d-day, don't go in the lab,' in scruffy, blue ink, followed my swerly writing in pink saying 'Seriously, don't the sercurity runs of ectoplasm, so get ready to be shot,' "D-day what did he mean, was it a typo"

"typo? why do you think we call them the Phantoms? They're half ghosts- half dead- d-day means Death Day


	10. Chapter 10

**Writer- SORRY SORRY SORRY TIMES ONE BILLION TRILLION FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! I had this written I my Doc Manger, and didn't notice until now! Sorry!**

 **And, all the electricity works of ectoplasmic energy. Hey, if it works in Hogwarts fanfic, why can't it work here?**

* * *

 **Dannys POV**

* * *

As nice as September 3rd 1940 is, the ghost zone is always preferred! The Erieie atmosphere for humans that keeps me safe from ghost hunters, whilst also meaning we can thrive on the ectoplasm in the atmosphere, meaning me and Dani don't have to go to dinner unless we want to. The ghost zone is like a loop- the ghosts don't age if they stay in there most of the time, but can leave for years before witnessing the slight change of aging. My former enemies- turned friends are there, and I'm safe from former friends, allies and family.

* * *

 **3rd person POV but following Danny and Dani**

* * *

The two siblings floated to Clockworks tower, and the hall was full of ballons. There was a picture of an observant without an eye. A line of ghosts heald a eye with a tac stuck through it. Scarlett currently had the blindfold on, and 'accidentally on purpose' stuck in on the pictures bottom.

* * *

 **Jakes POV**

* * *

With an umberella in hand, I entered the unlocked the lab door. I'd found the keys in Dannys room (under the pillow, if you must know)

There was a gun shooting pellets of ectoplasm, which it blocked with the umbrella. The plasm eventually ran out, and just in time too, as when I lifted the umbrella up, there was only the wire frame hanging in there, the fabric had melted away and was now a black slop on the black tiled floor.

The room was made of metal, nailed in patches. Green and white kitchen counters, covered with science junk. There was family photos with the parents scribbled out. There was also pictures of teenagers doing silly things. The most impressive thing in the room was a large hexagon iron portal with green spiralling light in the centre. There was no lights in the room, except for a soft green light that must be coming from the portal. There was a hovering scooter ( **Writer-** **Like in back to the future part 2)** and next to it was cool looking silver board with green grips next to the portal. I grabbed the scooter, as I didn't have either the confidence or skill needed for the board, and approached the portal. Taking a deep breathe, I went through...


End file.
